


Something New

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Hunter AU, Hunter!Bill, M/M, Oral Sex, deer!dipper, hahahahhahaaaaa i got so carried away i suppose, i dont even know what the beginning of this is tbh i just cant just jump right into the smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never too late to try something new (i don't know how to write a summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [y_cant_i_stop_reading](https://archiveofourown.org/users/y_cant_i_stop_reading/gifts).



> So this took me forever because how the hell do you give a cervitaur a damn blowjob, man i don't know. Tell me if there's any mistakes please~!
> 
> So! This is for, well it says who's it for up there, but they linked me to some of their artwork and i wrote something to go along with it, sorta, i was inspired but it more like. I can't find the original link to the work... (lyrasfriend.deviantart.com) ((my internet has been a complete jerk so i cannot load the webpage to make sure it's the right one, but i believe it is! If it isn't please tell me)

Dipper stepped leisurely through the thick trees, enjoying the quiet tranquility of the world around him, his thoughts clear for once and a sigh of relief left his lips. For once, after so many days, even weeks maybe, he didn’t feel any heavy paranoia or worry.

Gravity Falls, several years of visiting every summer he had come to love it here, despite it nearly becoming the place of his death on several occasions, the quiet town seemed to call to him to the point of when he was old enough to make his own decisions one of them was to stay here. His sister decided long ago as well to stay, growing fond of the serpent girl with the peculiar name of Pacifica, proudly calling her her girlfriend.

This was where they both belonged it felt like. Aside from the mystery and all Dipper did have another reason for staying close to the town, a reason he grew to love and relax when he thought about it, instead of filling with fear like he did years ago, when they first met.

Dipper was brought out of his memories and thoughts when he took notice to how quiet everything had gotten, how the birds had stopped their singing and chatter, instead all he heard was the uncomfortable silence laced with the rustling of leaves and the wind. Well, the good feeling of not being watched was quickly knocked away once again.

The cervitaur continued walking, his shoulders tense as he strained to listen to the surroundings, something… Was off it felt like, and his philosophy was you could never be too careful. Best safety lies in fear after all.

Dipper looked around at the trees, looking for something, a faint wave of panic when he couldn’t find it, deciding to walk along farther as he kept an eye out. His dark eyes scanning quickly every patch of tree bark he could see clearly, his brows furrowed as the panic grew stronger, swearing he could hear footsteps behind him as he looked over his shoulder to see nothing but the thick trees. A serene silence between nothing and himself.

He sighed heavily, okay so maybe he was just being a bit paranoid, you would be too if you knew what sort of creatures and beasts that lurked in the seemingly endless forest that surrounded Gravity Falls. Continuing on, still a little tense but he did relax a bit when he finally took notice to a familiar triangle outline cut deep into the bark of a tree, letting others know who’s territory this neck of the woods was.

His relief was short lived when a loud bang broke through the silence from behind him, his head whipped around as his eyes widened, his whole body froze frigidly. He couldn’t see anything but the frantic fluttering of birds proved that it wasn’t just his ears ringing for no reason. His body refused to move for a split second, his mind already racing far faster than his nerves and muscles would allow him to react.

Winding through the trees, sprinting in a manner that would be considered majestic if not the entire reason he was running.  Carefully ducking his head under branches that reached for him, the leaves sliding through the narrow space where his antlers would begin to branch out in different directions and getting completely pulled off the tree.

His hooves dug deep into the soil as he stopped, looking around frantically for a moment to decide which direction to head, quickly looking over his shoulder to see nothing but the ominous would-be silence if not for the pounding of his own heart in his ears. Taking in a breath and picking a direction he bolted once more, praying that he was heading the right way. The surrounding trees and colors were blurring together as his hooves thudded against the ground, every small sound he would pick up and fear that it was from whatever it was that decided to hunt him down.

_‘Just a bit more, pleasepleasep-‘_

Dipper’s thoughts were knocked from his mind as the breath from his lungs was knocked from him as he felt a weight slam against him and pull him downward. Not even waiting a second to begin struggling, his front legs digging into the ground for leverage as he viciously clawed and punched at the arms wrapped around his torso, his hind legs twisting and kicking underneath him and the added weight to get up. He saw an object get tossed to the side out the corner of his eye, not bothering to question what it was as he was able to get one of the arms off of him, only to have it grab tightly at the base of one of his antlers to hold him. Feeling the person behind him nearly jump to his knees and climb on top of him to sit all his weight in him.

Dipper brought his elbow forward as he felt the other hand let go of his torso to grab hold of his other antler, tugging his head back with a slightly painful jerk causing him to squeeze his eyes shut, “You’re getting better~!”

Dipper’s eyes widened at the familiar sound of that voice, that voice only belonged to one person, “….BILL!?”

The blond haired man laughed, more of a cackle really, “The one and the only! Did you really not know it was me? How rude, Pine Tree, for someone who’s always going off about how they know me so well you can’t even tell if it’s me or not chasing you.”

Dipper glared at nothing as he listened to the man speak between catching his own breath, “Speaking of you, I thought you were out of town.”

“I was, but I’m not anymore, hence why I came out here t-“

“To see good ol’ me???” Bill smiled as Dipper’s eyes looked up at him again.

“Nope, not anymore,” Dipper shifted to stand up again, only to have a dull pressure push at his head to keep him down.

“What?? No, don’t go,” Bill whined as he pushed downward at the cervitaur’s head, “Come on it was all in good fun I wouldn’t hurt you!”

“Bill that hurts you know,” Dipper spoke out, slightly shocked at how the pressure on his head was gone as Bill pulled his hands back and held them up in defense.

The blond allowed the other beneath him to pull himself out from underneath, still laying on the ground. Dipper looked over at the shotgun laying a yard or so away from the two before looking over at Bill who was sitting back on his knees.

Carefully maneuvering himself, the cervitaur moved over to lay on his side next to the other, reaching up and removing the hat and running his hand through the messy tangles of blond hair, the hunter looked at the other as he did so.

“I miss wearing hats,” Dipper whispered as he dropped his hand from the other’s hair to stare at the hat, tracing his index finger across the stitched embroidered pyramid on the front.

Bill snorted in laughter at the sudden comment, his hand coming up to cover his mouth to muffle the sound, “That was… Random.”

“Well it’s true,” the brunette answered as he trailed his hand over one of his antlers, running over the curves and grooves before tugging on one of the beaded feathers his sister had tied on there months ago, his hands falling to his lap before he sighed and looked back to the other, “and I suppose I missed you too.”

Dipper smiled as he heard Bill laugh again at the over exaggerated sighed emphasis on ‘suppose’ that was accompanied perfectly with an eye roll of the cervitaur’s brown eyes. Chuckling as he leaned back on his hands and looked up at the sky through the leaves, “you know you missed me, and I missed you too.”

Dipper tossed the hat next to the forgotten gun, beginning to climb on top of the other.

“Wha-“

“I just ran for my life thinking you were some weird hunter, I wanna just lay for a bit, with you,” the buck pushed against the other’s chest causing him to lay back on the forest floor.

“With,” Bill smiled widely as he tried not to laugh when he raised his pitch to more childish, “meee??”

Dipper snorted as he stared down at the smiling man laying underneath him, “nobody else, geez, how old are you again.”

“A million and two!”

“Two years old? Should I be concerned, this is the first time I’ve ever heard of it,” the brunette sighed with a smile as he laid atop of the man, folding his arms across the red flannel and resting his head in them and closed his eyes.

Dipper took in a deep breath as he relaxed in the silence, his ears flickering when Bill would ghost his finger around them. The blonde’s fingers trailed over the brunette’s antlers a bit before trailing down to his mess or hair, curling his fingers gently as he raked his fingers through.

“What are you doing?” Dipper laughed quietly as he felt the other’s hands trailing through his hair.

“Nothing,” Bill hummed in a soft playful tone.

Instead of a reply the cervitar lulled his head to the side a bit when he felt the other’s fingers rub pleasantly behind his ear. Bill’s hand trailed down from behind the other’s ears to ghost down his neck to his spine, as far as he could reach before trailing back up, taking notice at how the other’s body would twitch and arch slightly at the ghost touches.

Dipper’s eyes opened as he looked up to the other, to see him staring down at him, smiling when they’re eyes met. Dipper stared up at the hunter, how his good eye was almost glowing a pale blue in contrast to his tan features, dark thick eyelashes almost made him look as if he were wearing eyeliner, it just made him look gorgeous in Dipper’s opinion.

“What are you thinking about?” Bill ruffled Dipper’s hair, causing the younger to pull his mouth into a straight line at the action, making him feel as if he were being treated like a child.

Dipper shook off the other’s hand from his head as he maneuvered himself up a bit, placing his hands on either side of the hunter’s head as he toward over him, looking down.

“Well?” The man underneath the buck asked, bending his arms to rub his hands up and down the other’s forearms.

He paused at some point to turn his attention to one of the half-buck’s handful of tattoos that littered his skin, tracing the inked lines with his thumb gently, running his nail against it causing goosebumps to rise on the skin in its wake.

Dipper simply lowered himself till his weight was on his elbows, as he continued to look down at the other, entwining his fingers together in the neat mess of blond hair before leaning down and pressing his lips gently against the others.

Bill was happy with the warming connection of both of their mouths, the gentle motion causing his chest to warm up without him paying too much to it. Instead he returned the kiss with the same gentleness as the other. When he felt Dipper begin to pull back he brought his hands up to cup his face, holding him there in a loose hold for if the other wanted to pull away he could. Holding his face in place as he placed gentle kisses to his lips, the cervitaur leaned into one of his hands, turning his face slightly as he placed his own kiss to the palm of his hand.

“I love you,” the words were whispered against the flesh of Bill’s hand before another kiss, Dipper pulling his head back from the kisses, Bill simply rested his head back against the ground as he watched the other.

Dipper brought his hand to Bill’s face to run his thumb against his lips, slipping it through his slightly parted lips only to be blocked by the other’s teeth, feeling him smirk with the digit in his mouth, “keep doing that and I’ll bite you.”

“But you won’t.”

“I’m a biter, you know that, but you never know when.”

Dipper pulled his hand away from the hunter’s mouth, trailing it down his jaw as he leaned in, whispering against his lips, “Yeah, but I return the favor when you do.”

He connected their lips again, this time with more enthusiasm as he nipped at the other’s lips, feeling hands trace up his shoulders and around his neck to grab a fist full of his dark hair. Sighing through his nose as he felt his head being tugged back to expose his neck to the hunter underneath him. Bill licked and nipped gently down the other’s chin, sliding himself down a bit on the forest ground to reach the buck’s neck better.

Dipper’s hand threaded through blond hair as he held him close while the other supported himself on his forearm against the dirt, enjoying the bites and harsh sucking at his neck, positive there would be marks varying in shades of pinks and reds later, not that he minded. Bill’s hands let go as he moved from his neck towards his collar bone, raking his nails down the other’s shoulders and his chest lingering down his human torso as his he left a trail of licks and nips.

Bill was pushed downward even more so by the buck’s hand pushing against his head, awkwardly sliding against the ground as his shirt rode up and his skin drug against the dirt.

“Move up for me,” the hunter spoke against the flesh of the other.

Dipper shifted carefully as he pulled his body upward, looking underneath himself to look at the other and before he could ask he felt hands on his sides pulling him upward even more.

“Good,” Bill gently ran a hand down the side of Dipper’s lower body portion.

Bill smiled to himself as he leaned upward to the middle of the buck’s stomach, kissing his fur covered stomach. Trailing his kisses down the cream colored underbelly as he maneuvered the few inches downward till he was where he wanted to be.

Dipper’s ears flicked upward as he felt a hand palm against him, between his hind legs, causing him to subconsciously jerk his hips upward only to be held in place by another hand.

“Bill, what are you doing?” Dipper questioned as he looked beneath himself once again, seeing the man underneath him simply occupying his attention elsewhere.

Still holding onto him with one hand Bill ran his other hand up and down the cervitaur’s hind leg in a comforting manner, “I’ve always wanted to try this truthfully.”

“Try wha-A!” Dipper’s voice was cut off from surprise as he felt the other’s finger run up his already overly sensitive length, “Bill, what are you doing…?”

“Relax, Prince,” the hunter continued his action of running his thin fingers up and down the other before deciding to palm at him.

“Do-n’t call me that,” The buck’s voice came out shaky as his mind swam at the odd and pleasant actions from the other.

“Oh? Should I call you Bambi like usual?” Bill chuckled as he tilted his head upward to look at the other, who currently had his forehead against his folded arms resting on the ground, “Do you want me to stop…?”

Dipper swallowed as he squeezed his eyes shut, awkwardly shaking his head, “n-no… This is so weird…”

The blonde soothingly ran his hand up and down the lower deer torso of the other, “Good kinda weird, or…”

“Good, please, keep going….”

Bill chuckled an alright as he turned his attention back to the cervitaur’s need, awkwardly rubbing from his shaft upward, coaxing a shaky sigh from above him. Pulling his hand back completely he moved both of his hands to the other’s hips, his thumbs digging into the fur covered flesh and lifting him up slightly to get a better angle.

“O-oh! That’s, new,” Dipper’s breath caught in his throat when he felt a warm and wet sensation over his length.

Bill simply hummed as he did his best to flick his tongue leisurely from the base to the tip of Dipper’s cock. Uncertain exactly how to do this seeing how he never really did this before, let alone to a cervitaur. Simply relying on whatever happened, and taking the shaking breaths from the other as an unspoken plea to continue and that he was doing well.

Slowly without taking much notice to it, Dipper began to slowly shift his hips, rocking them careful with the man’s actions underneath him. Bill took note and gripped his hips tighter and guided him more, encouraging him to move his hips as he sloppily licked and sucked on his length, letting his eyes close when they both got into a steady comfortable rhythm, focusing on what he was doing.

Dipper’s nails dug into the flesh of his bare arm while the other dug into the soil underneath him, caking beneath his nails without much care from him at the moment, all that he could seem to focus on was the heat pooling in his lower abdomen, as he continued to switch from breathing harshly through his nose and silently panting through his open mouth.

Bill’s eyes opened momentarily when he felt the other begin to twitch his hind legs, his hips moving harshly every now and again and taking notice to the signs as he closed his eyes again. Leaving one hand digging into the other’s flesh he brought his hand down to palm and stroke along with his mouth’s work. Dipper whining at the dual sensation.

“F-fuck Bill,” the brunette whined softly as he rocked his hips, his eyebrows knitted together as he felt the coil in his stomach tighten unbearably.

Not noticing how his hips began to rut with Bill’s mouth and hand faster and harsher, Dipper let out a shaking moan as the coil tightened and the pressure built up, Bill tilting his head to the side to run his teeth against the side of his length as the cervitaur came hard onto the forest floor. Dipper’s body shook as he panted through pleasure choked lungs, weakly rocking his hips as Bill helped him ride through his climax.

After a moment Bill pushed at the cervutair above him, pushing him without much word off of him. Dipper simply allowed it, laying awkwardly and slightly uncomfortable on his side as he focused on the rapid pulse of his heart and trying to breath normally once again.

Several minutes passed, Bill simply bringing his knees up as he sat on the ground, one arm over them as he elbow dug into his knee and cupped his own face, covering his mouth as he stared over his shoulder at the cervitaur. Dipper didn’t notice the other staring at him as he himself stared blankly at nothing in front of him.

“What are you thinking about?” Bill broke the silence, causing the other’s attention to shift from his thoughts to simply gaze at the hunter.

Dipper took in a breath as he righted himself to laying on his stomach, his legs bent underneath him, “What are _you_ thinking about.”

“That’s not my question, that’s not an answer,” the hunter mumbled against his hand, shifting his golden gaze to the birds in the trees.

Dipper reached forward and poked at the other’s shoulder, tugging at the flannel slightly as he spoke, “Come here.”

Bill raised a brow before digging his boots into the ground and scooting backwards till he was leaning against the other’s body, lazily hanging his arms over his back. Dipper smiled as he looked at the other, bringing his hands up to gently hold onto either side of the blonde’s face, rubbing circles against the faint roughness of his jaw.

“You really wanna kiss me after, I did, well, that?” Bill asked as he flashed an awkward toothy smile.

“Don’t care,” Dipper pushed it to the side as he pulled the other in for a kiss, short and sweet.

Bill brought his hand up to cup at the cervitaurs jaw, pulling him closer as he twisted his fingers in the dark curls of hair. Dipper leaned into the kiss as best he could from his body’s current angle, slipping his tongue out and licking at the hunter’s lips, instantly gaining access as he parted his lips. Ignoring the faint taste of himself he pushed his tongue into the other’s mouth, sighing heavily through his nose as Bill sucked on his tongue before licking against it.

Dipper pulled back from the kiss, licking his lips of saliva, “Against the tree.”

“Which tree?” Bill asked with a faint teasing smile.

“Not sure why you’re smiling when I’m simply returning the earlier favor,” Dipper’s smile of his own tugged at his lips as the blonde’s smile faded slightly.

Bill leaned in quickly as he nipped at the cervitair’s lips before he stood up, taking long strides to a nearby tree. Watching the other stand up as he thudded his back against the rough bark and folded his arms over his chest waiting for the brunette to walk over to him.

Without wasting any time Dipper felt onto his knees when he reached the hunter, tucking his legs comfortably before resting his hands on the other’s hips. Pulling the shirt upwards a bit out of his way he placed a kiss just below the blonde’s navel, nipping at the flesh of his stomach as his hands went to fumble with the metal clasp of the belt wrapped snug against tan hips. Purposely rubbing against the obvious tent in his pants as he did so.

Bill simply lulled his head back against the tree as he sighed through his parted lips, a harsh few tugs followed by the sound of the belt being tugged through the loops of his pants and the metal clank of the strip of leather being tossed carelessly to the ground. Dipper wasted no time tugging down the hunter’s pants along with boxers down his legs, stopping mid-thigh as he trailed his tongue with short licks downward.

Bill’s breath hitching slightly as he waited for the sensation of the other’s mouth on his length, instead Dipper pulled back slightly, before Bill could form the words in his mind he felt teeth dig into the thing flesh of his pelvis causing him to gasp out. Dipper soothed the bite with sloppy licks and a kiss before sucking harsh against the flesh. Bill’s blunt nails dug into the flesh of his arms as he focused on the pleasuring pain of the harsh nips of teeth against his flesh. He sighed out a moan when Dipper decided to bring his hand to squeeze at the base of his cock before slowly pumping halfway and back, his other hand holding onto Bill’s hip, digging his nails and leaving half-moon indents in the flesh as he left dark red marks on the other’s lower abdomen.

“C-come on Pine Tree,” Bill whined as he arched his hips forward, hoping to get more than just the slow short strokes he was currently receiving.

“What do you want?” Dipper whispered against heated flesh as he looked up through thick lashes.

Bill stared down at him, snorting a shaky laugh, “You’re playing with fire, k-kid.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Dipper’s eyebrows furrowed in fake confusion and innocence as he dropped his hand completely from the other’s length.

“Bullshit, you know what you’re doing,” Bill scoffed as he swallowed a whine from the loss of the other’s hand.

“Come on, just tell me what you want, I don’t know what’s going on in that head of yours,” Dipper’s attention went back to the other’s flesh as he instead of kissing or even biting simply lapped at the red marks he left moments before.

Bill simply snorted, dropping his arms as he took a fistful of the cervitaur’s hair tugging his head back just enough to pull and force his face against his crotch, his fingers tightening when Dipper instead of taking him in his mouth glared up at him.

“N-not fair!” Dipper pouted as he brought his hand back to the hunter’s cock, squeezing the base again, “I can’t try something new too?”

“Later, you can try something new later, now is not the time.”

Dipper snorted instead of a reply, his gaze leaving the other’s as he focused on the cock in front of him. Opening his mouth and licking the tip, swirling his tongue around before taking the head into his mouth, his hand pumping the rest as he sucked, his brows still knitted in annoyance as he closed his eyes. Bill’s grip on his hair loosened enough for the brunette to have some sort of control over how he bobbed his head as he took more of the hunter’s cock into his mouth slowly. Swirling his tongue as best he could as he sucked, running his teeth teasingly.

“Fuck,” Bill moaned out as his head fell back again against the tree, pushing his hips forward only to have Dipper’s hands grip onto them and push them back causing a whine from the back of his throat to slip through clenched teeth.

Dipper noticed the grip in his hair get tighter once again, simply huffing through his nose slightly as he hummed teasingly loud around the length in his mouth, pulling himself off with a teasingly lewd slurp as he brought his hand back to pump the saliva slick dick.

“Bill, look at me,” Dipper spoke as he stared up at the other’s jaw.

Bill looked down at the other, his breath caught as the two made eye contact, the blood that wasn’t rushed down south flushed his face as he watched the cervitaur stare up at him through lidded eyes as he trailed his tongue up the underside of his length. Dipper’s own face flushing slightly.

The fingers in his hair tightened to the thin line of being painful, causing Dipper to squeeze his eyes shut for a moment before opening them again and continued to lock eyes with the other. Pulling back slightly as he licked his lips, taking the other’s cock into his mouth once again, his hand still pumping him as he sucked hard.

“S-shit! Dipper!” Bill gasped as he tightened his jaw tightly, his golden eyes squeezing shut and the hand in the brunette’s hair forced him to take as much of his length into his mouth as he could.

Dipper allowed himself to be pushed down even more, trying his best to relax his throat as a familiar bitterness filled his taste, doing as best he could on swallowing the warm liquid down around the other. His nails digging into the other’s hip as he tried not to choke.

Bill slide down an inch or so against the bark of the tree, breathing heavy as he recovered from his orgasm. Dipper simply reached and grabbed Bill’s hand from his hair allowing it to simply hang at the hunter’s side, allowing himself to sit back and wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. Sitting there for a moment before rolling his eyes, grabbing the hem of the blonde’s pants and doing his best to tug them upward.

“Am I going to have to dress you?” Dipper broke the silence with mock annoyance.

Bill simply sighed heavily through his nose as he pushed himself off the tree and righted himself, “Hand me my belt.”

Dipper did as he was told, stretching his reach for the belt before handing it back to the other. Bill slide the leather through each of the hoops as he stared down at the buck.

“I swear to God, I am going to get you back for that,” the blonde laughed as he shook his head.

Dipper simply snorted, “You tried something new, I tried something new, not like you didn’t enjoy it…”

Bill laughed as he slide down the tree till he was seated completely on the ground, his hands wrapped around one of the cervitaur’s antlers, tugging him closer as he spoke, “Just means I get to try something new again.”

“Like what?” Dipper’s brown eyes narrowed at the smile the hunter had on his face, a slight worry pitted in his stomach as he stared at the smile.

“Something like a punishment perhaps,” Bill purred as his smile widened, revealing his canines. Dipper’s eyes widened at the other’s words, staring at him with more worry, “Oh don’t give me that look, I’m sure you’ll enjoy it as much as I will~.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't frEAKING KNOW HOW TO ADD PICTURES AT ALL HOLY SHIZNIZZ I don't fUCKING HNNNNG!!!  
> Alright, this was inspired because of a lovely art piece done by, well who this fic is for, bUT the art piece itself is over at their art tumblr which is ----> innapropriate-deer-mom 


End file.
